


week 12: dungeon

by stickyychicken



Series: weekly challenge art prompts [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other, horror?, weekly challenge art prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickyychicken/pseuds/stickyychicken
Summary: thanks for coming this far :)
Series: weekly challenge art prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171814





	week 12: dungeon

_the cracked stone floor underneath your worn leather boots are mossy and old, and every time you kick up your feet, dust and broken rocks scatter everywhere._

_you catch your breath as you turn a corner and lean against the wall, hoping you're hidden from view._

_you can hear the terrible noises, all around you, and you bring a waterskin to your lips with trembling hands to soothe your racing heart._

_then, all of a sudden, time stops. there are still people screaming, but it's less loud. it's suspicious._

_a sharp, electrifying numbness encompasses your foot, and quickly trawls up your leg. you look, terrified, to the spot, and as it turns out, you've been caught._

_a large, cumbersome robot has managed crawl its way to its next victim, and as it slowly and creakily raises an appendage to strike your other foot, you scream in fear, becoming just another one of thee background noises to the other warriors._

that's right, you've guessed it!

the key word for this week's challenge is **dungeon!**

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for coming this far :)


End file.
